Knights of the Raven
The Knights of the Raven is a Loyalist Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marine Chapter. Very few details of the Knights of the Raven Chapter are known, even within the ranks of the Adeptus Astartes, the Deathwatch, and the Ordos of the Imperial Inquisition. Given the similarities between the Chapter’s iconography and that of the Raven Guard Chapter, it might be assumed that the Knights of the Raven are related in some way to the First Founding sons of the Primarch Corax, though there is no definitive link between the two Chapters beyond the coincidence of name and heraldry. The Chapter's homeworld is the planet Coralax. Chapter History The Knights of the Raven Space Marine Chapter is of an unknown Founding. They are assumed to be a Successor Chapter of the Raven Guard. Very few details of the Knights of the Raven Chapter are known for certain, even within the ranks of the Adeptus Astartes, the Deathwatch, and the Ordos of the Inquisition. Given the similarities between the Chapter’s iconography and that of the Raven Guard Chapter, it might be assumed that the Knights of the Raven are related in some way to the First Founding sons of the Primarch Corax, though there is no definitive link between the two Chapters beyond the coincidence of name and heraldry. In recent history, for unknown reasons, the Knights of the Raven "came to blows" with Astartes from the Aurora Marines Chapter; the resulting conflict was apparently ended by Marneus Calgar of the Ultramarines. In penance for shedding the blood of fellow Astartes, they are currently fighting a guerrilla war against the Tyranids of the remaining splinters of Hive Fleet Kraken. Notable Campaigns *'Jeghan Insurrection (Unknown Date.M41)' - At the outset of the 41st Millennium the Imperial Hive World of Jeghan rose in revolt. The roots of the rebellion lay in resentment at what were felt to be excessive demands for tithed troops to fight in the campaigns being fought against the Great Tyrant of Jagga. These flames of resentment were fanned by subversive elements in the population, leading to outright rebellion. The Knights of the Raven Chapter acted quickly to crush the rebellion, which was quickly suppressed everywhere with the exception of Jeghan Hive Secundus. It was here that the rebellion had started, and where the rebels were strongest. The Knights of the Raven soon found themselves embroiled in a protracted siege against a tenacious and well dug-in foe. There are no records that establish who first developed the Hellstorm combined-fire tactic that was employed by the Knights of the Raven as part of this campaign. All that can be said with certainty is that it was an effective tactic that was quickly adopted by Land Raider Redeemer squadrons throughout the Chapter. The tactic relied on split-second timing to launch a simultaneous attack by all of the Flamestorm Cannons in the squadron against a single target point. The resulting inferno of fire was so intense that nothing was capable of withstanding it, no matter how well armoured or protected it might be. Within weeks of the tactic being developed Hive Secundus fell and the rebels capitulated. *'Achilus Crusade (814.M41)' - The Knights of the Raven are represented in the war zones of the Jericho Reach and the ranks of the Achilus Crusade by a small task force that emerged unheralded through the Jericho-Maw Warp Gate in 814.M41. This sub-company battle force has fought many campaigns alongside other, larger forces, drawn from a variety of brother Chapters. As best as can be determined, the Knights of the Raven consider it their solemn duty to commit forces to the Crusade, for to stand by as others fight and die in the name of the Emperor is a far darker shame than any defeat that could be suffered at the hands of the foe. *'Zeist Campaign' (999.M41) - The Zeist Campaign was a military conflict fought between the Imperium of Man and the Tau Empire, in the Zeist Sector of the Ultima Segmentum in early 999.M41. This campaign occurred during the Tau Empire's Third Sphere Expansion. This campaign ran concurrently with Abaddon the Despoiler's 13th Black Crusade and the assault on Imperial space by the Tyranids' Hive Fleet Leviathan. While the Imperium's military was heavily involved with preventing the breakout of the Forces of Chaos from the Cadian Gate on the other side of Imperial space, the Tau took advantage of this distraction to rapidly expand their territory. The Knights of the Raven contributed three companies to the Zeist Campaign against the Tau Empire, a war lead by 2nd Company Captain Cato Sicarius of the Ultramarines. With the victory of the Imperium, the Zeist Campaign marked the end of the Tau's Third Sphere Expansion. Deathwatch Service A small number of Knights of the Raven Battle-Brothers have since taken the Apocryphon Oath and begun a vigil of the Long Watch. As with the deployment of the Chapter’s main force in the Jericho Reach, it appears this undertaking is a matter of honour, ensuring the Chapter bears its fair share of the trials and tribulations of the Achilus Crusade. This handful of Battle-Brothers have not long been serving at Watch Fortress Erioch, and it remains to be seen if their deeds will equal, or even surpass those of other, better known Chapters. Chapter Relics *''Sulla's Unkindness'' - The origin and pattern of this highly advanced Signum Array is unknown, but records list it with a long and glorious history since it arrived at Watch Fortress Erioch with Brother-Sergeant Sulla of the Knights of the Raven. By virtue of the advanced fire-coordination capabilities granted by the Signum, Sulla’s Kill-team was able to slay a Heretic army on the fringes of the Hadex Anomaly, though the army numbered in the thousands, and the Kill-team was running short of ammunition. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Knights of the Raven's Power Armour is painted burnished silver with black trim, Aquila, and markings. The shoulder plate insets are white. The Chapter may follow the Raven Guard's custom of having the trim colour on the right shoulder plate indicate a specific company. Chapter Badge The Chapter badge is a black raven similar to the Raven Guard's own badge. The only difference is that it is black on white, not white on black Sources *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), p. 48 *''Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter'' (RPG), pp. 110-111, 133 *''Insignium Astartes '' *''Warhammer 40,000'' Rulebook (5th Edition) *[http://www.games-workshop.com/MEDIA_CustomProductCatalog/m2110493_Forces_of_the_Space_Marines Games Workshop Liber Apocalyptica - Forces of the Space Marines (Article)] Gallery KoR Assault.jpg|Knights of the Raven Assault Marine Category:K Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:Raven Guard